Permiso para casarse
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Para poder casarse, Wolfram y Yuuri deben cuidar a un bebé un día entero. ADV: puede herir susceptibilidades.


**Permiso para casarse**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Kyo Kara Maou!_ pertenecen a **Tomo Takabayashi** , **Temari Matsumoto, Kadokawa Shoten, Junji Nishimura, Studio DEEN, NHK,** **Animax** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Para poder casarse, Wolfram y Yuuri deben cuidar a un bebé un día entero.

* * *

Yuuri giró en su silla para observar a Wolfram, que estaba sentado a su lado, ocupado masticando las galletas que una sirvienta les había llevado mientras él estaba a punto de provocar un terremoto con el tic de su pierna.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó, indignado y herido aunque, cuando recordó la manera en la que se habían comprometido, todo tuvo un poco más de sentido, incluso el silencio de Wolfram.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el hombre tras tragarse una buena cantidad de galleta sin masticar del todo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—Que tendríamos que cuidar a un tonto bebé toda una maldita noche para que nos den permiso de casarnos —ladró.

Era una situación estúpida, muy estúpida, y por un momento deseó poder levantar la mano, chasquear los dedos y decir algo como "váyanse a tomar por culo con sus putas tradiciones", pero, de cierto modo, no lucía bien —dejando de lado las palabrotas—: ¿qué sentido tenía ser el rey de Shin Makoku e intentar adaptarse a sus tradiciones —porque aún en cuatro años no lo había logrado— si iba a terminar cambiando las tradiciones que lo incomodaban por pura conveniencia? No. Así no podía ser el juego.

Wolfram enarcó las cejas.

—Oye, hace mucho tiempo pensé que podía dejar de ser tu manual de reglas y tradiciones —dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un poco cansado, ¿sí? Tener que recordarte cosas que doy por sentado que sabes. Es culpa de Günter, además. Reclámale a él —zanjó su perorata con otra galleta en la boca y un sorbo de té.

Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con las manos y pateó el suelo.

—¡No quiero cuidar al hijo de cualquier fulano! ¿Y si se muere mientras lo cuidamos? La muerte de cuna es, oh, _tan_ común. ¡Sería muy vergonzoso! —exclamó, en verdad considerando esa desgraciada posibilidad.

A su lado, Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Más té? Sí, gracias. Un hilo de líquido verde se deslizó por la comisura de su boca y lo limpió con su pulgar.

—Si eso pasara, _no_ podríamos casarnos —comentó.

—Eso te importa más que el niño muerto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuri, acusador.

Wolfram se movió más rápido de lo que los ojos de Yuuri pudieron percibir y, de un segundo a otro, el pie de Wolfram impactó contra su espinilla, provocándole un dolor agudo y punzante.

—¡Que no se va a morir! ¡Aún ni lo tenemos y ya estás pensando en eso, idiota! ¡Greta ha estado con nosotros un montón de tiempo y mírala, sigue vivita y coleando! —gritó, molesto, mientras Yuuri se masajeaba la zona adolorida del pie.

—¡Porque cuando la conocimos ya sabía hablar! ¡No se iba a morir de hambre pudiendo hablar! ¡Aleja tu pie de mí pierna, Wolfram von Bielefeld! —gritó, cuando Wolfram levantó la pierna para patearlo de nuevo, pero ni la orden de Yuuri ni el impulso de Wolfram pudieron llevarse a cabo, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Günter apareció con un bulto en brazos.

A Wolfram se le cayó la mitad de una galleta de la boca y Yuuri tragó saliva con dificultad: sentía la garganta como si se hubiera tragado una naranja entera.

Günter se sentó en su mesa, delante de ambos, y el bulto comenzó a moverse.

—Entonces —dijo el hombre—, ¿están seguros de que están listos para casarse?

La pareja intercambió una mirada aterrada.

— _Queremos_ casarnos —dijo Yuuri.

—Pero quizá esta cosa del bebé es demasiado. Por el momento —terminó Wolfram, observando el bulto con asco.

—Sí. No quisiera cometer un error y descomponer el bebé de alguien más como si fuera un muñeco. Es decir, cuidar un muñeco o un huevo, como en las escuelas, sería más simple, pero _algo_ vivo…

Günter abrió mucho los ojos.

—No dependería completamente de ustedes, por supuesto que el niño aún tendría contacto con sus padres y _sólo_ es _por un día._ ¿Creen poder deshacerse de él en veinticuatro horas?

La pareja volvió a mirarse.

No respondieron.

—Ok, no estamos listos —aceptó Yuuri y se puso de pie. Algo se iluminó en los ojos de Günter.

Wolfram se levantó también y tomó el platón de galletas, sujetándolo protectoramente contra su pecho. Yuuri le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo guió a la salida. Se marcharon sin despedirse.

Günter respiró, aliviado y colocó el bulto en la mesa: un gato blanco con la nariz rosa y largos bigotes se liberó de la manta tejida. Gracias al cielo Gwendal aún tenía la costumbre de adoptar cosas lindas que se encontraba por ahí. Había logrado asustar a esos dos por el momen…

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y el gato bufó, asustado, saltando al suelo. Yuuri apareció en la oficina, sombrío.

—Me di cuenta de que me importa un carajo esa maldita regla: me caso en un mes. Con bebé _muerto_ o sin él —sentenció y desapareció de nuevo.

Gunter apoyó los codos en su mesa y entrelazó sus largos dedos: quizá "sin" bebé sería una mejor opción…


End file.
